


Making It His

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Loveathons: Desk Challenge, mentions past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: After the events of season one, Logan's determined to move on.





	Making It His

The door always stayed closed now. Aaron Echolls had been prosecuted and sentenced last month and it was well-known that he was never coming home again. Though there were a few people who had expected it, Logan didn’t throw a party.

Logan didn’t really throw parties anymore, period. He’d pretty much cut himself off from the ‘09ers since last year. Most of his time was spent with Veronica and Wallace. He’d even been spotted with Weevil once, but that had been because they had both been helping Veronica with her car. Working on a car had been something that had taken his mind off of everything and it’d had the added bonus of doing whatever he could to annoy Weevil.

As for his relationship with Duncan, it wasn’t until recently, a few months into the school year, that they’d started talking again. It was an understatement to say it was awkward but slowly, they were rebuilding their friendship and it wasn’t easy. So to a lot of people, Logan’s life probably looked like it was going pretty good. They probably thought that considering the circumstances, his life was as good as it was going to get. They were wrong though. They didn’t know what it was like.

Logan felt numb. He could feel when he was around others, but even then it felt dulled as if his senses weren’t in full working order. The only person who managed to make him feel like himself was Veronica. She knew just what to say to turn him on, to piss him off, or to get any other reaction out of him. She used that skill to her complete advantage.

It’d gotten a bit easier when he’d destroyed the video equipment in the pool house. The numbness had eased a little. Then he’d convinced Veronica to help him throw out all of Aaron’s things. The clothes, his cologne, everything of his that had been in that bedroom, they’d all been easy to get rid of. Getting rid of the belts had been particularly liberating. With every item that had been thrown out, he’d seen the angry expression on Aaron’s face if he could see what Logan was doing and it had only spurred him on. Hell, he’d considered writing a letter, complete with pictures, just so Aaron could see it for himself.

But despite all of that, he had yet to go into the study. It was his father’s study where punishment had been given, where belts were used as whips and hands were the source of bruises.

Somehow, he knew instinctively that opening the door was going to be it for him. He’d ruin the room for Aaron, make it his, and then he’d be able to finally begin to move on. It was the last thing of Aaron’s in the house and once Logan took it back it’d be over. It had to be because there was nothing else left.

"Logan?"

The tension was an automatic reflex and he took a deep breath before forcing himself to relax. Logan turned to find Veronica staring at him, concern in her eyes. His mouth tilted up in a half smile at the sight of her.

"Veronica. I didn’t hear you come in," he said, reaching out to run a hand down her arm. She took his hand in hers and took a step closer to him.

"I don’t think you’d have noticed if the entire PCH biker gang had roared in." She looked up at him, tilting her head back. "You looked pretty lost in thought." Logan turned back towards the door and stared at it.

"Yeah. Just preparing myself for my very own Take Back the Night, that’s all." He glanced back at Veronica and couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his face. "Ready to spit in the old man’s face?" Veronica smiled.

"Always."

Logan nodded and turned back to the door, pausing only a moment before he reached out and turned the knob, shoving the door open. He stepped over the threshold and stopped, memories washing over him, none of them pleasant.

_Go choose a belt, Logan._

_You ungrateful little bastard. I give you everything you want and this is how you repay me?_

_You need to learn some respect, son._

Logan swallowed, taking a deep breath as Veronica put a hand on his arm. She said nothing seeming to understand that if he wanted to talk about it, he’d say something. Slowly, he walked into the room, his gaze moving over the furniture and walls, taking everything in. There was no spot in the room that didn’t hold a memory for him.

There, by the window was where he’d first gotten beat with a belt. And there, by the shelves, was where Aaron had beaten him so badly he’d had to stay home from school for a week. And over there, near the chair, was where he’d first felt the burn of a cigarette.

Logan swallowed once more, closing his eyes as he fought back every feeling but anger. He needed the anger; it made it easier to handle it all. Without it, he thought he might break and he refused to do that.

He felt Veronica’s eyes on him but he didn’t turn. He wasn’t sure what he’d see in her eyes if he did, whether it’d be pity or concern, but he knew he couldn’t take it if it were pity. And he really didn’t want to see the place where his mother had stood, just beyond Veronica, outside the door with a drink in her hand, drowning the knowledge of what was happening inside this room.

He walked around the room, his eyes skimming over the walls once more, taking in the posters, the trophies. He stopped behind the desk and sat in the chair, finally turning towards Veronica.

There was no pity in her eyes. Just a hint of concern and a curiosity over what he was going to do. He leaned back, settling into the plush chair as he silently stared back at her. He’s considering saying fuck it and just breaking open a bottle. Getting drunk in this room would be enough for some people, he knew. But Logan wasn’t some people and it wasn’t enough for him. That wouldn’t change the fact that he’d remember the beatings every time he walked by the room or went in the room.

Getting drunk wasn’t going to cut it this time, no matter how tempting it was.

She tilted her head to the side and Logan just knew that she was going to try and talk to him about something she thought he should know or hear, most likely about how he was going to deal with this. Maybe about how people were worrying about him, maybe about how just getting rid of his things didn’t mean it would go away. He didn’t know but he didn’t want to hear it. Not now.

Instead he shook his head, motioning for her to come closer. There was a look of understanding in her eyes and Logan was glad that she wasn’t going to push the subject today.

He was fairly sure that eventually she’d push him to face it completely just so he could get passed it all, but would come on another day.

He looked up as Veronica stopped in front of him, leaning against the desk, her hands supporting her body. He let out a breath and leaned towards her. She reached out, pulling him closer so that his forehead was resting against her ribcage and he rolled the chair a bit closer, placing his hands on her waist. As she ran a hand through his hair, a shudder went through him and he sucked in a breath as they stayed there, neither really moving.

His hands slid down and then up and under the hem of her shirt, stopping once he felt her skin. He began to trace circles with his thumbs over her skin and he pulled back when he felt Veronica suck in a breath. She looked down at him and he smiled.

"Logan…" He shook his head to silent her and stood, pressing his body against hers. Logan shifted, slipping a leg in between hers as he leaned down and began to kiss her. He felt Veronica relax against him and her hands slid up his chest to wrap around him.

Logan shifted to get a firmer grip on Veronica and lifted her slightly so that she was barely sitting on the edge of the desk, using him to hold herself up.

His mouth moved from hers and over cheek and then up. Veronica moaned, hooking a leg around one of his, as he pulled on her earlobe with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. Her head fell back and he took advantage of it to move on down to her neck. He pulled back briefly to pull her shirt up and over her head, throwing it over his shoulder, before trailing his lips down to the edge of her bra. He slipped his tongued beneath the material, tracing a line from the top down.

Logan’s hands slid down and under body, urging her to lift her hips as he reached around with one hand to undo the button and pull the zipper of her jeans down. Veronica’s grip tightened on him reflexively when he started to work her jeans and underwear down.

"Slipping," she whispered. He pulled away to look up at her and grinned as he set her down a bit further back on the desk and she jumped at the feel of the cool wood against her skin. Still saying nothing, he knelt to pull off her shoes. He made quick work of the laces before sliding his hands up the leg of her jeans to pull down her socks, taking them off with her shoes. Throwing them to the side, he reached back up and pulled both her jeans and underwear completely off.

Instead of standing the way Veronica had expected him to, Logan moved so that he was kneeling between her legs once more. He tugged on her legs, pulling her closer and she tensed in anticipation. Looking up at her, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before nipping at it causing her to suck in a breath and her eyes to close. He brought one hand up and dragged one finger down through her curls, stopping at her entrance, circling the tip of his finger so that it just barely entered her.

Without warning, he thrust his finger inside her, causing Veronica to cry out. Logan didn’t give her a chance to recover before he was moving his finger in and out of her, adding another finger, and leaning forward to suck her clit into his mouth. Veronica’s eyes shot open and she dropped back so that she was leaning on her elbows. Her breath began to come more quickly as she felt him wrap his tongue around her and he curved his fingers slightly.

Just as he felt her inner muscles begin to clench around his fingers, he pulled back. Veronica sat up to see him straightening and she frowned as he smirked and leaned forward. Her frown turned into a grin as she reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulled him forward, crushing their mouths together, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. Their tongues immediately twined together, dueling for dominance of the kiss. She reached down and took the hem of his shirt in her hands, yanking upwards so that they had to break apart to get the shirt off. Immediately, their mouths returned to each other as Veronica reached down and fumbled with the fastenings of his jeans before managing to get them undone and pulling the zipper down, shoving his pants and boxers down.

Logan pushed on her shoulders a bit, shoving a few things off the desk in the process, so that she was lying down. Silently thanking whoever was listening that he didn’t have to stop because Veronica was on birth control, Logan slid inside her with one full thrust.

He started out slow, changing the pace for the sheer pleasure of torturing her.

"Faster," she ordered. Logan smirked and shook his head.

"I don’t think so." He gripped her hips and pulled her forward just a bit more, driving himself that much deeper. "I like this pace just fine." He managed to keep his thrusts leisurely until Veronica clenched her muscles around him, causing his grip on her to tighten. She mimicked his expression from earlier, smirking at him, as she did it once more. "Fuck," he gasped.

"Exactly," was all Veronica breathed in reply.

Neither one of them spoke as Logan began to thrust harder and faster. Veronica arched her back and reached up above her head to grasp the edge of the desk, pulling him closer by tightening her legs around him.

Veronica moaned when Logan let go of her hips with one hand to reach between them. He began to circle her clit with his thumb, lightly at first, before he put a bit more pressure on it, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. She bit her lip as her breath began to come faster and she ground her hips up in an attempt to make Logan go faster.

She could feel the tension coiling inside her and she gripped the desk so hard that it was painful. She was clenching around Logan, her inner muscles fluttering as a sign that she was on the verge of coming and Veronica wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

Suddenly, Logan pulled almost all the way out of her, driving himself into her before she had the chance to protest and pressing down on her clit all at the same time. Veronica let out a shout, feeling as if she were flying apart into a million pieces as she came and Logan continued to move as she came down, her body so relaxed she felt boneless. Her body continued to move with his as he thrust a few more times before he tensed, saying nothing more than her name as he poured himself into her.

His breath was ragged as he lowered himself on her and her arms came up to wrap around his back. She stared at the ceiling as her breath began to slow, returning to normal, and then she tilted her head so that she could look at him. It was a few moments before he lifted his head from her chest and returned her stare as if sensing her gaze. She let out a breath and smiled.

"We sure showed him," she said finally. Logan snorted, letting a laugh escape before he stopped to grin wickedly at her.

"Want to try the chair next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: September 22, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
